Cuban Fury
250px|rightDer englische Schauspieler Nick Frost ist seit dem Überraschungshit und Auslöser einer Flut an Zombie-Komödien „Shaun of the Dead“ wohl den meisten Filmfans ein Begriff. Von „Durchbruch“ kann man man bei ihm, im Gegensatz zu seinem Kollegen und Shaun-Verkörperer Simon Pegg, dessen Hollywood-Comedy-Karriere anschließend so richtig Fahrt aufnahm, vielleicht nicht reden, aber sein Image des tollpatschigen Sidekicks hat ihm doch immer wieder die ein oder andere Rolle, oft auch an Peggs Seite, verschafft. In Cuban Fury steht er nun im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens, aber das Image bleibt gleich: Dick, schüchtern, unbeholfen, kein Glück mit Frauen. Das soll sich nun ändern. 230px|leftIn den 80ern waren der 13-jährige Bruce und seine Schwester die unangefochtenen Nachwuchs-Stars der Salsa-Welt. Die beiden gewannen einen Wettkampf nach dem anderen und nichts schien sie stoppen zu können – bis Bruce am Abend der Nationalmeisterschaft von einer Gruppe Teenager für seine Liebe zum Tanz brutal misshandelt wurde und er sich anschließend schwor, mit dem Salsa ein für allemal abzuschließen. Über zwanzig Jahre später ist aus ihm ein untrainierter, ängstlicher Angestellter geworden, der sich jede Demütigung gefallen lässt. Er will Auseinandersetzungen aus dem Weg gehen und gibt sich mit seinem Alltagstrott und gelegentlichen Kneipenbesuchen mit seinen besten Freunden zufrieden. Das ändert sich schlagartig, als sich die neue Chefin Julia in der Firma vorstellt. Die schöne Amerikanerin hat es Bruce auf den ersten Blick angetan und als er erfährt, dass sie gerne Salsa tanzt, nimmt er sich vor, seine alten Ängste zu überwinden und sich in Julias Herz zu tanzen. Seine Fähigkeiten sind allerdings mittlerweile gehörig eingerostet und so muss er erstmal seinen alten Lehrer aufsuchen, der den abrupten Abschied vor zwanzig Jahren noch gut in Erinnerung hat. Dazu kommt, dass nicht nur Bruce an Julia interessiert ist, sondern auch sein arroganter Kollege Drew, der sich zwar nicht so gut bewegen kann, dafür aber einen durchtrainierten Körper und ausgeprägtes Selbstbewusstein mitbringt ... 250px|rightDer Handlungsaufbau von Cuban Fury ist uns wohl bekannt. Ein Typ mit offensichtlichen Schwächen will ein Ziel erreichen, arbeitet hart und schafft es am Ende - oder auch nicht –, hat dann aber mit Sicherheit etwas anderes gelernt. An sich ist das noch nicht schlimm, denn eine romantische Komödie dieser Art schauen sich die meisten Zuschauer wohl nicht an, um intellektuell oder emotional herausgefordert zu werden, sondern um zu lachen und spleenigen Charakteren dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich mit ihrer besonderen Art durchs Leben kämpfen. Der Humor ist in Cuban Fury - Echte Männer tanzen allerdings eine schwierige Angelegenheit. Nick Frost, der die ursprüngliche Idee zu der Geschichte hatte, und dem Regisseur war es nach eigenen Aussagen besonders wichtig, authentische Charaktere zu zeigen und keine übertrieben komisch-künstlichen Figuren. Der „typisch britische Humor“, den die Beteiligten anstrebten, überträgt sich allerdings nicht besonders gut. Die Schauspieler geben durch die Bank ihr bestes, vor allem Rashida Jones brilliert mit ihrer unaufdringlichen Komik, die immer wieder sehr an ihre Rolle in der Serie „Parks and Recreation“ erinnert, doch insgesamt sind die meisten Gags schlicht und einfach zu flach oder das falsche Timing nimmt ihnen die Würze. 250px|leftDa hilft es auch nicht, dass diese Strategie des subtilen Humors an einigen Stellen gnadenlos gebrochen wird. Im Showdown zwischen Bruce und seinem Konkurrenten um Julias Herz, lässt der Film plötzlich alle Regeln des bisher etablierten Realismus hinter sich und kombiniert Stilmittel von Slapstick und Ausdruckstanz, die in diesem eigentlich wichtigen Moment in der Entwicklung von Bruce befremdlich und völlig fehlplatziert wirken. Der angestrebte britische Humor wird komplett außer Acht gelassen und auch die Kontrastwirkung ist keine der positiven Art. Die anderen Salsaszenen sind dagegen wirklich toll inszeniert – auch die ohne Körperdouble: Mindestens vor der sportlichen Leistung von Nick Frost muss man wirklich den Hut ziehen. Fazit: Cuban Fury - Echte Männer tanzen ist nette Unterhaltung, viel mehr aber auch nicht. Der Humor kommt zu kurz, aber immerhin werden Salsafans bei den ambitioniert choreografierten Tanzszenen auf ihre Kosten kommen.